The Autumn and The Winter
by evilbrat2013
Summary: Autumn is the spirit of the autumn weather and a good friend to Jack Frost. But after pitch was defeted they drifted a part. When a new thret happens the get thrown together again to fight Summer a git in Autum's point of veiw but hey how knows maybe what pulled them apart will put them together again. Jack FrostxOC
1. Odd

The first thing I remember is a hell of a lot of fire and people giving me odd looks. I didn't know why but it felt odd, so I made the fire go away with just a flick of my hand witch I thought was cinder cool. The people started running in terror.

In truth I didn't know why they were running from, but I didn't have much time to ponder it because someone ran strait thru me and it felt horrid. Giving me odd looks was annoying but running strait thru me was plain rude so I did the reasonable thing and hit them with a very sharp leaf. Then I stopped. WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST DO! And while that was running thru my head someone ran straight thru me again.

Any way I was just standing there not doing anything and I flicked my wrist again and a shallow breeze ran thru the small village and with that small breeze came a flurry of small autumn leaves. The people started running faster than before so I just sat there, but that was when I found myself flouting in mid-air and I had to admit that it was fun flouting and I never wanted to stop.

My name is Autumn and I'm the spirit of autumn weather. That was all the moon ever told me.

* * *

**This is my first rise of the guardians fanfic so I don't know how this will go. any way hope you like the start of it. =]**


	2. 302 Years Later

It had been three hundred and two years since the people had given me odd looks and started running from me but I got used to that. Now I live in a small town in Pennsylvania it's called Parson about 5milles from Burgess where an annoying but cute winter spirit lives. The reason he was annoying was simple, he played with **MY** season and that alone really annoyed me. Thou I had to admit getting into snow ball fights with him was fun.

I think it was 1983 or sometime around that but that's not the point the point is this Jack has somehow dragged me over to Burgess for some festival or another, I wasn't going to show how happy I was and it was in winter and you had to admit the festival was fun, and I like dancing and Jack Knew that "Oi! Autumn want to dance?" that was Jack he broke me out of my thoughts. So I did the only reasonable reply "Yep" and that was how it went for the rest of the night.

The next morning I felt like I had stood in a pool of lava for an hour (I have done that and regrated pissing off the earth spirits imminently after) then the nights fun came back very quickly, we danced for a while then got bored and started an epic snowball fight. After all that I flew home and might have made it rain witch turned to hail. But hey that's me and that sort of thing happens around me.

Where I woke up was kind of funny tho I found myself on top of a Church and it was in the mountains some were and what I found really funny was this it was 3 miles from Parson and it was the place that I had been meaning to go to piss Jack off because there was still trees that look like they were still in autumn. That always was funny watching Jack deal with stubborn trees.

Now to deal with a more annoying problem how the hell did I get here? I know that I sometimes flout to higher places when I'm asleep but I know how to get back with ease, but 3 miles was something of a new record in distance and that was a bother. Aw well look like a boring flight back.


	3. Summer

It's been about 5 years since Pitch Black was defeated and about 30 years since I found myself 3 miles from my home. Today I was back in Parson bringing autumn and annoying some farmers that I don't like.

I was very surprised when Summer came for a visit she usually hid in the Sahara where she was most happy, mainly because of the weather. I was very surprised when she flew up next to me and asked me this "do you want to join my rein and put an end to those troublesome Guardians?" she asked me in her most bossies tone. So like a smart person I replied or yelled don't know witch "HELL NO!" Summer took that as an offence and started throwing her little suns at me. (They hurt a lot)

I started dodging and over the years I have gotten pretty good at dodging mostly because the Bunny thing that tried to kill Jack most springs hated my guts, but that's not the point the point is I have a crazy summer spirit throwing her horrid little suns at me and all I could do was doge.

Just as I started to get annoyed at Summer the wonderful Guardians came flying over, now most spirits who are fighting Summer would be glad but not me oh defiantly not me, because me and Summer get in fights every year and that is completely normal. There mostly over stupid things like me starting my season a week or so early, but Summer throwing her horrid little suns at me is a new thing, partly painful thing tho.

Now back to the guardians. The reason I hate them so much is simple, they stole one of my very good friends and he stopped talking to me for 5 years. North pulled his sleigh up next to me and asked "Are you all right?" I just gave him my best what-the-fuck look and of course he had to take that as a no. The next thing I knew was this he had grabbed my hoodie and had dragged me into his sleigh.

All of the Guardians were there and they were giving me the are you ok look that I hate. I pulled myself up and turned to yell at Summer "OI!SUMMER I'M TELLING YOUR SISTER THAT YOU TRIED TO KILL ME AGAIN!" and with that said I jumped off the side of the sleigh and flew off to the warren.

* * *

**My longest chapter yet. sorry for any spelling mistakes.**


	4. Seeing Her Again

_*Jacks p.o.v*_

I was sitting on the rafters at North's work shop when the rest of the Guardians burst thru the door "JACK! Get into the sleigh now we got to rescue a spirit from near death!" I jumped down and started towards the sleigh. North decided that I was going to slow so he picked me up and threw me into the sleigh that sort of hurt but I didn't complain we had to save that spirit.

**One uneventful sleigh ride later.**

We stopped at a farm in Parson by the looks of it that was when I noticed the fight that was going on I also noticed the people that were fighting it was Autumn and Summer no surprise there but what surprised him was that Autumn wasn't fighting back instead she was using her insane speed and coordination and was dodging those annoying suns that Summer had a nasty habit of throwing when she was in a bad mood. North then had to do the most stupidest thing there was and asked Autumn if she was alright so in turn she gave North her what-the-fuck look and was grabbed by the back of her hoodie and thrown into the sleigh. Tooth, Sandy and the kangaroo all gave her concerned looks I was the only one who wasn't but that might have had something to do with stopping laughter. Autumn was sitting there trying to kill the other guardians with a stare it wasn't working; she suddenly jumped up and yelled at Summer "OI SUMMER! I'M TELLING YOUR SISTER THAT YOU TRIDED TO KILL ME AGAIN!" after she yelled that she jumped of the side of the sleigh much to the dismay to all the other guardians and flew of at her insane speed that only she can pull off.

For about 5 minutes the others just sat there staring were the Autumn spirit just flew of, Bunny was the first one who broke the silence "so that was the spirit Autumn?" I was the first one to reply "yep" he stood there for a moment "she acts like you" I was a little surprised at that for a moment but soon recovered. "Yeah I guess she does act like me." After I said that I jumped of the edge of the sleigh and flew in the same direction as Autumn went.

I knew she went to the warren bunny must have figured that out to because after I left he shouted "OH SHIT! SHE WENT TO THE WARREN!" I started laughing then. North turned his sleigh around and followed me and I was left to lead the way. That was when I started thinking of her again she had changed ever so slightly that only someone that has known her for some time could tell, Autumn had changed she had matured a little and she looked lost and lonely and only he could tell because it was how he felt 5 years ago.

I started to fly faster to see if I could catch up with Autumn I don't think I could ever catch up with her.

_*Autumns p.o.v*_

As I flew I thought about Jack he seemed happier more alive then, but I also saw him holding back laughter that I had to admit was annoying because he know how much I hated to be manhandled.

I pushed that to the back of my mind and started planning: how was I going to annoy the Bunny? I could make the trees have red, yellow and orange leaves but I had done that so I settled on making the entire warren autumn. Now I had only done parts of the warren before but there was always a first.

When I got there I started the egg golems chased after me but I paid them no mind I was to busy changing the seasons to notice. I wasn't at it long when I heard them get here but I had managed to do the big area that made me happy.

Bunny was the first there when he spotted me he said in a very angry voice "What have you done?!" my answer was simple "I got bored and Spring wasn't here."

* * *

**cliffy. hope you like it, don't care what you think about my stor but reviues are welcome. MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	5. Running and Hiding

*Jacks p.o.v*

We followed the sound of Bunny swearing to find Autumn sitting on top of one of the egg golems and completely oblivious to them trying to get her off. Bunny was standing swearing at Autumn and the other Guardians were just staring, I was laughing until I heard the very shrill scream of Spring "AUTUMN!" I barely had time to notice the flash of fear that went thru her eyes as she spun to talk to Spring.

"Ah Spring" she said in a cheerful voice. "Autumn why did you do this again?" Spring said in controlled anger and like usual Autumn replied in her extremely cheerful voice "I was looking for you and then I got bored and you weren't here, and since the Warren is always against the seasons I thought I might change that" Spring replied "in doing so you made the Warren autumn." Autumn in being Autumn replied in her most cheerful reply "YEP!" Autumn then jumped off the egg and flew up, Spring started to follow so she flew off to the nearest hole out of the warren.

Autumn quickly turned around and said well more yelled really "YOUR SISTER IS TRYING TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD AGAIN!" As soon as she said that Autumn flew faster than I have ever seen her go. Spring just stopped for five seconds then turned right and flew into the Europe hole.

_*Autumns p.o.v*_

That was scary, if I hadn't told Spring about Summer I would be hiding right now. I wonder how the Guardians got here so fast. Ah well that's something to think about later, right now I wanna see the fight between Spring and Summer.

When I got to the pacific the fight was already under way and it looked like Spring was winning but I wasn't certain so I went and asked the ocean spirit Current, Current looks like a mermaid but with green/blue hair and a slight tan she's nice when you don't piss her off. I flew down to ask her "Current whose winning?" Current sadly said "Summer" she looked scared and I knew I was to. If Summer was winning then something was wrong, very wrong so I didn't mind when the guardians came I just flew up to sit on the sleigh.

*Jacks p.o.v*

Something was off that's for certain, Autumn just came and sat on the sleigh looking scared and the East wind was flirting around her protectively but I pushed that to the back of my mind and found myself looking at the fight well it looked more like a big storm was coming then I saw fire it looked like the fire I saw in a movie that Jamie showed me um Harry Potter and the half-blood prince but it looked more dangerous.

Then there was a scream of extreme pain and someone fell it didn't take long for Autumn to figure out who it was but the scream of "SPRING!" was all I had to know that Summer was stronger than all the other fights Autumn jumped off the sleigh and flew fast to go and catch Spring she managed it only just. That was also when I noticed how worried Bunny looked and when Autumn brought Spring to us Bunny was the first one to get to her.

Autumn started to fly down again but I garbed her arm "why are you going down again?" she looked at me for a moment and said in a wary voice "I'm going to get her sword" that awned my question so I watched her fly down and get a sword off Current and then fly back up again.

She hoped back on the sleigh and gave the sword to Bunny.

Autumn staid with us.

* * *

**YAY! I finaly finnished the chapter. **

**Jamy102: Yes you will find out about Autumns past soon. (Mabey)**


End file.
